Game
by TStabler
Summary: Elliot has become obsessed with something, and Olivia is not happy about him. How does she get his attention? Does she get his attention at all? Or is Elliot really just playing a game? E/O one-word-one-shot


**A/N: This is for Bianca. Happy birthday, darlin' =D**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters. TStabler© owns this story.**

Olivia sat on the couch watching the screen, flinching as the gunfire rang out and the bodies fell like heavy bricks. She looked away as the blood splattered and the men groaned, clutching their chests and their bleeding wounds, taking their last breaths.

"Die, mother fucker!" Elliot yelled beside her, oblivious to the sensitive soul to his left.

Olivia couldn't believe how fast his hands were moving, how nimble his fingers had become since he'd picked up that controller. His eyes, they were cold and determined. He hadn't blinked since he began his quest, she looked at the clock, two hours ago.

"Son of a bitch," Elliot spat, leaning to his left, then to his right, bopping up and down on the couch.

Olivia shook her head. He was a former Marine. A goddamned Marine, and here was, willingly going back into battle. Granted, it was digital and only a game, but the realism frightened her, and the fact that he had become so engrossed in it frightened her even more. Something had to be done, she decided.

"Get out of the fucking way," Elliot said, making the video-game version of himself toss a grenade. He laughed, a vile chuckle, as the truck full of people blew up, sending body parts flying. "Did you see that?" he asked, clearly forgetting that Olivia didn't care.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked him, looking at him with a weary expression.

"That's nice, Liv," he said, ignoring her as he followed the soldier in front of him into a building.

Olivia furrowed her brow. Was he really that far gone? "I'm pregnant," she said.

Elliot smacked the controller hard and moved to his right, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Get me one, too, baby," he said.

Olivia was beyond pissed off now. He wasn't hearing a damn thing she said to him. "It's Munch's!" she yelled.

"Pizza," Elliot said. Something blew up and he whooped in victorious cheer.

Olivia was anything but cheerful. She shook her head in disgust and grunted in frustration, and then it hit her. There was one thing Elliot could not resist. One thing he couldn't tear his eyes away from, no matter what happened. One thing that was guaranteed to get her his unyielding attention. She smirked and got off of the couch, walking into his bedroom.

She pulled open the bottom drawer, pushed aside his old, worn tee-shirts, and she tugged out the red lace teddy and silk robe that he kept well hidden. She hummed to herself, her own victory march, as she peeled off her layers of clothes and slipped into the skimpy lingerie.

She tugged on the silk robe, and pulled the hair-tie out of her hair, letting her locks fall out of the bun into waves to her shoulders. She shook her head, tousling the loose curls with her fingertips. She walked over to the dresser, searching for a small golden bottle. She chuckled when she found it, on his side of the surface, and spritzed herself with the perfume he loved, and only let her wear when she was with him.

She took a look at herself in the mirror as she placed the bottle back down beside his cologne, and she smirked. She looked hot. "If this doesn't get his attention," she said to her reflection, "Nothing will."

She padded softly and slowly out to the living room, moving like a panther toward the television. She sneakily draped one arm over the top, letting a bit of her robe block the corner of the screen.

"Baby," Elliot said, moving to see beyond her. "Bay, you gotta..." his eyes moved to her, and the controller fell out of his hands. "Holy Mary, Mother of God," he muttered.

"You done with your game?" Olivia asked coyly.

Elliot nodded, his jaw dropped as he rose slowly off of the couch. "You...you are..."

"I have been sitting next to you for the last two hours, watching you blow people up," she scolded, pulling on his tee-shirt. "You've been playing that video game, and now..." she paused, twisting his collar and pulling him closer to her, "It's time to play with me."

Elliot nodded dumbly again. "I like playing with you," he said, his voice low and gravelly, his hands tracing the lacy pattern on her stomach.

Olivia chuckled. "I don't like being ignored, Stabler," she said, her eyes narrowing. She moved slowly, backing him up toward the bedroom.

"I...baby, I didn't mean to..." he paused, sniffing. He stopped moving and pulled her closer. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent as his face tucked between her neck and shoulder. "You smell amazing," he said. "You're wearing it," he noticed. His eyes instantly dilated, as if he was on some kind of drug and he looked into her eyes. "I didn't mean to ignore you, I..."

"Shh," Olivia silenced him, pressing her finger to his lips. She pushed gently and he fell back onto the bed. She stood in front of him and took his hands in hers. "I watched you use these hands, El, you worked that controller fast, hard, made it bend to your every command. You didn't stop, you didn't blink. For hours." She placed his hands on her hips, looked down into his eyes, and said, "Show me what you're made of, Stabler."

Elliot grinned and slid his hands over the lacy material, pulling at it, lifting it, running his fingers under the edge. "This looks so perfect on you," he whispered, cupping her ass and pulling her down to him.

She obeyed his order, straddling him, and watched as he slid the silk robe off of her and tossed it to the side. He put his hands back on her, caressing her, and she moaned as his knuckles grazed her nipples. "El," she breathed, tossing her head, her hair flowing in the air, "Baby, don't. You know..."

"Yeah," Elliot said, turning his hands over and rubbing his palms over her beaded nipples. "I know what this does to you. These," he said, tweaking them, "Are two of my three favorite buttons."

"Three?" Olivia asked, moaning as he toyed with her.

Elliot laughed and twisted his body. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, then he kissed her and slipped a finger under the lace of her teddy, finding her clit. He rubbed it once, making her squeal. "Number three," he said against her lips.

Olivia's hands slipped down to his pants. She grunted once as she tugged, pulling them down, and her feet pulled them the rest of the way off of him. She grabbed him, stroking gently, as he maneuvered the lace negligee off of her body.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, dropping the lace to the floor as he looked into her eyes. "So incredibly beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her and moved her hand away from his shaft. He crawled over her, and as he held her close with one arm, he kissed her and as he entered her, he rubbed her clit in slow hard circles with his other hand.

Her head spun. Feeling him stretch her and tease her most sensitive "button" at the same time sent her system into hyperdrive. "Elliot," she gasped, clutching his back as he began to move. His mouth, only a few inches from hers, curled into a smirk, and then she knew. She knew what he was doing. He was playing with her; she was his controller, and he was working his magic fingers and every other appendage he had to make the buttons do as he commanded them to do.

Elliot moved faster, swiping his thumb with more vigor, and lowered his lips again, capturing hers. He made the kiss deep, powerful, assuring her that this was not a game, that this was very real.

She felt him moving faster and harder, and she felt his body tightening. She moaned into his mouth as he brought his free hand down and lifted her right leg, angling her, getting deeper for their final level, their last moment. "Oh, God, Elliot," she moaned hoarsely, her head dropping back from his as she clenched around him.

"Baby," he panted, thrusting hard and deep, still flicking at her clit, making her body work for it. "Fuck, Liv, baby," he breathed, unable to fully believe where he was, and who he was with, and how they'd been getting away for it for so long.

"El!" Olivia screamed, her back arching to an almost perfect ninety degree angle. She clamped down on him and he spat a curse and a loud cry of her name as he shot into her, hot and fast. He thrust in long strokes until he was spent, and until she stopped shaking and her body was back on the bed, and then he kissed her again.

Elliot nuzzled her nose, missed her perfect, sweet lips, and he whispered, "I love you. I love you so much."

"Then leave her," Olivia whispered back.

Elliot smirked. He had a plan. It wasn't a perfect one, and it would be hell trying to fight for his kids, but they were all old enough to choose for themselves, so it wouldn't be a hard battle to win. He looked down at her and said, "She's leaving me," and gave her another gentle thrust. He kissed her again and they were broken apart by the sound of the key in the door.

"Game over," Elliot said, sitting up and reaching for his sweatpants. He winked at Olivia and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIANCA. Her word of choice was "Videogames" **


End file.
